Narah MacLeod
Narah MacLeod History The MacLeod's have a long and twisted past in scotland dating back to the early 1600s. It started off simple enough, petty theft really. A cow from one family, chickens from another. A bit of fun for the kids Archibald MacLeod had informed the law when they'd come knocking at his door. Of course, he never told them he was the one to put them up to it. As the years went on their petty thefts developed into something more. Much more. The MacLeod name became infamous in the muggle world. But the MacLeod's were never ones to be content to just settle when there was more out there, not that they knew it at the time so for the next few millenium they were somewhat accepting of their standing. It wasn't until the 1950's that it all changed. Her name was Davina Campbell, the seventh child of a twelve kid family. She was looking for a way to make her parents notice her. Jonathan MacLeod was her way to do that. He was the heir to the MacLeod family business, there were certain things that were expected of him. None of those included hooking up with Davina Campbell. But of course, when the child was conceived they couldn't just abandon her. No, the child was a MacLeod. And so, nine months later a little boy by the name of Aaron MacLeod was born into the world to the newly married couple. The Campbell's were an odd family, they'd moved to the city only a few years before and strange things always seemed to happen around them. Unexplainable things. It took only three years before the unexplainable things started happening in the new young couples lives. Jonathan didn't understand it. He only knew it was his new wife's fault. In a way it was, after all. The strange occurrences surrounding the Campbell family really weren't that unexplainable when you knew they were witches. For years the couple lived just accepting the strange occurrences as a daily part of their lives. It wasn't until Aaron's 11th birthday that Jonathan found out the truth. When the letter came through the window on the leg of an owl. Of course, after that sighting Davina had to tell her husband everything. He didn't take it too well. Not until it hit him that this change, although strange and uncertain, was exactly how he could make his mark on the family business. So he agreed to his son being sent to attend Hogwarts where he would learn the very best skills and eventually, take over the family business. Integrating it into the wizarding world. He succeeded. And so the business was passed from generation to generation becoming more violent and bloody with each transfer of power, each trying desperately to make their mark on the business. Narah MacLeod was exactly the same. Born one cold winter morning in early November 2022 it was clear she was a fighter from the start. Scrawny and underweight the healers weren't sure she'd survive the night. She proved them dead wrong. Growing up in the MacLeod family she was shown the basics of survival in her family. How to steal, How to fight and, if it came to it, how to kill. She was the criminal prodigy, outshining her siblings in every single way possible. Picking up skills quicker, showing signs of magic earlier (she caused an oven to explode when she lost her temper at age 6) Even when it came time to attend school, whilst her older siblings and younger got letters to Hogwarts when it came her turn, Narah got a letter from Hogwarts and an invitation from Durmstrang. Needless to say, just to show them up, she chose Durmstrang. Narah loved her life. There was no doubt in her mind that, once she graduated, she'd take over from her father. That was, until the summer before her sixth year. She was out late, not that that was anything new she was always out late, walking through the forest at the edge of their property as she had so many times before. But this wasn't like all those other times, she hadn't taken into account it was a full moon. The attack was quick. A rogue werewolf they said. She'd have had no chance to defend herself they claimed. She was just lucky her brother had been nearby or she might not be here they'd told her. Lucky. She didn't feel lucky. She was the family disgrace. The abomination. It didn't matter who she'd been before. It didn't matter what she was able to do. All that mattered was what she was now. A werewolf. The moment she was out of the hospital they disowned her. They gave her enough time to collect her things before they banished her from the property. She went from family member to family member looking for someone to take her in, but none of them wanted a werewolf in their house. It was by pure accident that she found the Backpackers Hostel, the only ones willing to give her a roof over her head. So it's where she's residing until the new school year where she'll be transferring to Hogwarts. Personality What do you do when the one thing you were told you were good at is the exact thing that'll get you killed? What do you do when the thing you were a natural at, you can't do? Simple, you break. And Narah completely shattered. Narah was a criminal Prodigy, the next MacLeod that would make it onto the auror's most wanted list. The one to watch out for. She was cold and calculating and everything a criminal wanted to be. She was willing to pay any price to get what she wanted, no matter what it was. She was her parent's favourite and she played to that. But then everything fell apart, only years of training stopped her from letting anyone know just how badly she was doing. Only years of suppressing her emotions stopped her from abandoning everything and letting them win. Because she couldn't let them win. She was Narah MacLeod, she was strong. She wouldn't give in. Even if it did hurt her.Narah doesn't let people help her, it's just not in her nature. It's weakness to accept help. And she's not weak. She'd rather push herself to breaking point than accept help. She's blunt and comes across as always being in a bad mood. Which isn't really that far off. Relationship Family= {|style="width:100%" |align=left|MOTHERS NAME |align=right|OPINION |- |align=left|FATHERS NAME |align=right|OPINION |- |align=left|SIBLINGS NAME: |align=right|OPINION |-| Friends= {|style="width:100%" WIP |-| Enemies= {|style="width:100%" WIP